


this is not a drive by [Podfic]

by plutos, PureHeartedTyrant



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutos/pseuds/plutos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureHeartedTyrant/pseuds/PureHeartedTyrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of pluto's this is not a drive by </p><p>"God, he can’t stop smiling, and it must be infectious because a slow grin is stretching across Steve’s face, and now he’s the one looking at Bucky from up under his eyelashes and asking, “How have we not met before?”</p><p>And, really, that’s the question isn’t it."</p><p>Otherwise known as: The Bucky Barnes Hot Dad AU or The One Where Steve Crashes All Of Bucky's Dates Without Really Trying</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not a drive by [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this is not a drive by](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568312) by [plutos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutos/pseuds/plutos). 



> Hope you enjoy and please leave comments for the reader and author if you do! Thank you.
> 
> Also, there is some birds in the background because I recorded this during spring. Sorry!
> 
> Also, some reader's notes: speaking as someone who attempts art fairly often, I'm in love with the description of Steve's studio and his paintings. I work almost purely in oil paint, charcoal, and colored pencils and envy anyone who can use water colors to make anything that looks like anything more than a blur of soupy brown. Also, I spent the entire time editing this singing Driveby.

Download from mediafire as an mp3 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/akyebde9e9ox1an/this_is_not_a_drive_by.zip). (146.67MB)

 

The length of this podic is 2:42:49 and the song played at both the beginning and end is Train's Drive By.

 

Check me out on Tumblr at pureheartedtyrant.tumblr.com 

and the author at bhcky.tumblr.com


End file.
